Faces
by Ravenus
Summary: Remus feels ugly and tries to hide but Sirius finds him and confesses his feelings for the werewolf. Short and sweet drabble. Remus x Sirius. Rated K Pleas read and review. COMPLETE.


Summary: Just a small drabble about Remus and Sirius. Their first kiss out in the woods.

A/N: I had this idea when I saw a really well done cosplay on DA. I normally don't like cosplays but this was really great and very intense. The looks on their faces were just perfect and that was what made me write this story. I hope you get the picture in your head.

Rated K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Faces

It was a cold but sunny day in winter, the first snow covered the castle and the grounds under a white blanket that made everything appear peaceful and silent. Remus loved winter. It was the time of year when you can over your body with many layers of clothes. This was a good thing for him because so he could hide the scars on his arms and even on his neck. He always wore a scarf in winter, tightly wrapped around his neck were the werewolf had left some really ugly scars. The only thing that he wasn't able to cover even in winter was his face.

That was okay because only a few and light scars covered the skin. Except for one big cut that went from his left ear nearly down to his lips. Remus hated it. It was so damn ugly, his face was blemished by this one deep cut. The seventh year student was used to see a monster when he looked into a mirror and so he was fine with others seeing his face.

His friends seemed not to mind. Pete had laughed it off heartily when Remus had confessed one evening that he felt like some freak with all his scars. „We're all freaks." He had said and James had agreed. „They call me a freak because of my glasses and messy hair. They call Pete a freak because he is always nice to the Slytherins. And they call Sirius a freak because he is a Slytherin in Gryffindor." had been James' words on this evening. Remus was thankfull that they tried to cheer him up.

Sirius always did the best job in making his moods a little better when he ws down because of his scarred body. Today Remus sat under a blanket near the fireplace, the cloth pulled up towards his chin. He felt so tiny and small that he didn't even dare to read because then his arms and the cuts on them could be seen. He just stared into the flames, his honey coloured eyes melting by the light of the flames. Sirius saw him. The distress on his face was expertly hidden no one would see it but his best friend. Sirius hated when Remus looked so hurt and vulnerable. He got up from the desk were he was doing some homework and went over to sit next to Remus on the armchair. He nearly fell onto Remus' lap but at least that got the boy's attention.

„Moony, don't look so sad!" He smiled and when Remus only pulled the blanket up higher he scowled and grabbed a handfull of it to pull it off the other student's body. Remus curled up even tighter in the armchair and tried to cover his whole body with his arms. The raven haired boy sighed and got up, grabbed Remus' hands and pulled him to a standing position. „C'mon my dear Mr. Moony, we will take a walk out in the fresh snow. The dark inside the castle doesn't do you any good."

Remus let himself being dragged into their dorm where Sirius tossed his claok and shoes at him. „Take these on and get your scarf, it is cold outside." The werewolf silently obeyed. He did not say one word and simply followed Sirius' instructions like he had no will of his own which made Padfoot mad with anger. He hated when full moon was close and Remy got so upset. Perhaps a walk in the cold would help his friend. At least he hoped that it would cheer him up.

When they were out in the grounds Sirius lead the way to the forest. No one was out because it was cold and close to dinner but he wanted to be out of sight of the castle anyway. Remus seemed to relax with every step he made and this made Sirius feel better as well. He hated those bad moods of the werewolf, he hated to see him suffer. His heart ached when Moony felt bad because of his furry problem but now it got lighter when Remus' face brightened. The boy was beautiful in the warm sunlight. It highlighted the soft colour of his honey golden haur. Sirius so yearned to touch it. And for two years he desired to touch more than just Remus' hair.

The two friends had always been close and in the beginning Sirius had not noticed that he loved Remus more than Pete and James. They were all good friends but to him Remus was more than just a friend. A close brother and even more... Sirius Black loved that the other youth was so ompassionate and calm. Remus always knew how to make him feel good and welcome. That wasn't natural to him because at home he never felt welcome. His friend was just the best that had ever happened to him. He made Sirius feel at ease, calmed him, when he felt sad or angry.

Remus knew that he meant a lot to Sirius. The man had told him once that he felt close to him and that he cared deeply. It had made him feel nervous but he liked Sirius as well. His sure manner made him feel better on days like this and helped him get over his sadness when full moon got closer. They were good for each other and they would do everything for the other. It wasn't only friendship, it was love. They both knew but they never had spoken it out loud.

When they had walked deep into the forest Sirius stopped. Remus didn't notice at first that the other was falling behind but then stopped too and came back to Sirius to stand in front of him. „I hate when you look so sad." Was all Sirius said. Remus inclined his head in a silent question.

„I'm well aware of the stares that haunt me when I walk the halls of Hogwarts." Remus answers. „I normally ignore them but sometimes it just gets too much. They remind me of the monster I am." Sirius gasps and searched Remus' face for any indication that this was a joke. When he finds nothing but seriousness he comes closer to the other boy's face.

„You're everything but not a monster. No one shall dare to call such a sweet and compassionate creature a monster. You are so damn beautiful, Remy, your scars do nothing but make you even more exciting. They remind me of the wolf you become and I love that side of you. He raises a wonderful temper in you. I wouldn't want you ny other way." The confession just fell from Sirius' wicked red lips and for a second he was stunned that he had finally said it. But then he got calm. A final and soothing feeling washed over him now that he had told Remus what he was feeling.

„Sirius...", was all the other student could say for he was at a loss of words. He simply looked up into Sirius' deep stormy eyes. The slightly taller boy seemed so calm and sure in this very minute. There faces were close, their hair was touching already and only a few inches were needed to close the distance between their lips. The werewolf could feel the arm breath of Sirius on his face, teasing him, making him feel warm and fuzzy. When Remus looked into Sirius' eyes he knew that the beautiful youth waited for Remus to kiss him and he was sure that Remus would close the small distance between them, his face showed nothing but certainty.

Why was he always so self concious? Why couldn't he let go and kiss this beautiful man in front of him? He hated his scars, he hated his body and he hated himself. He wasn't worth being loved but here was Sirius, standing in front of him, silently begging him to kiss him, waiting for his lips on his own. He could read Moony's trouble and inner turmoil on his face but he knew that Remus was tired of waiting. They needed to go further, they needed to confess their love and Sirius had already said what was in his heart, he now waited for Remus to let go of his doubts and fears.

Seconds stretched to eternity while Remus fought with himself but finally he won the fight and closed the distance between his lips, to claim Sirius' in a gentle and soft kiss. The taller boy gave a slight moan when Remus mouth moved against his own, his tongue sensually stroking his upper lip, seeking entrance. Sirius opened his lips for Remus and the kiss got deeper. The werewolf tasted like honey and at that thought the animagus brought his hands up and with one arm he pressed Remus close to his body while the other hand went up into the golden hair of the beautiful boy.

When they finally came apart they embraced and Remus let his head rest on Sirius' chest while the raven haired youth caressed his slightly messy locks. They both felt calm, peacefull and wanted. „I love you, Remus Lupin." Sirius muttered into his hair which made Remus smile and look up into his deep eyes. „I know.", he answered. „I love you too." With that they kissed again, this time not as shy as the first kiss but deeper and longingly. They had waited so long and now they were eager for more. Sirius looked up.

„Let's get back into the castle." He muttered. Remus smiled and nodded.

„Fine. But tonight you are not going to sleep, I promise."

XXX

Please review :3


End file.
